Believe Me
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: Happily ever after is a favorite story format to write about, but what does 'happily ever afer' mean in the real world? Listen to Inuyasha tell the tale of a Miko and Hanyou who met, lived, and loved. Perhaps there will be that longed for happily ever.


_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's a litte one shot written for another contest, so I'm posting to get your opinions. Is there somthing I need to work on? Please let me know, I'd really appreciate any help. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anja._

* * *

His footsteps echoed on the white walls as his feet fell upon the sterile floor, a sound he had learned to detest. It was the fact he had shoes. He still hated wearing them. They were tight, and pinched, and made him feel off balance and clumsy. Still, he had to wear them.

He reached the door and knocked gently on the doorframe. The woman laying in bed looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Inuyasha! How nice to see you again."

Inuyasha ran his hand through his silver hair as he stepped hesitantly into the room. He still wasn't sure how Kagome had convinced him to volunteer at Shady Maples Senior's Home so man years before._ It won't be all that bad, _she had told him. _It will help you learn to calm down and how to talk to people without losing your temper._

He walked over to the bed. "Hey. How are you feeling today?" he asked, his ears flicking to pick up any sounds from outside the room.

Since he had started coming to the senior's home, he had learned a lot. On his first day he had nearly killed an old man because he reminded him way too much of Totosai. The man had hit Inuyasha over the head with his cane when Inuyasha defeated him at chess, and then pretended like he could not hear what the hanyou was saying. Even his beard looked too much like the old man's. He had learned to control his temper though since that incident.

The Lady smiled sweetly. "I'm fine. It's such a lovely day out today." She gazed out the window, then looked back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded as he pulled up a chair to the bed. "I guess," he replied as he smoothed out the red shirt over his chest. His amber eyes rested on her wrinkled face, the wrinkles telling of many years of laughter.

She closed her book and placed it on the table beside her bed. The small table was covered in seashells, ones she had told him about, how she had collected them with her husband. She folded her hands back on the pale yellow coverlet of the bed. "It's so nice that you've come to visit me again. Have you brought your great story?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah. It's all up here," he said as he tapped his head gently. He was pleased when she perked up.

"Wonderful! Here, let me call in some tea and you can begin." She picked up the phone next to her bed and ordered in some tea. Inuyasha watched her. He had begun visiting her about four months earlier. He always told her stories, which was what she liked to hear. Stories of a Hanyou and Miko who met, lived, and loved. He smiled at the thought.

The tea arrived soon, and after she had poured it for them, she settled herself comfortably against the pillows protecting her from the headboard and looked at him expectantly. Inuyasha took a sip and then looked up at her. "So, where did we leave off last time?" he asked.

She looked up, pondering. "I believe it was at the part where the demon slayer's brother was revived."

Inuyasha nodded and leaned back in his chair. They had actually gotten much further, but she could not remember that. "Yeah, I guess we did.

Naraku had won the battle. That's the way it had seemed. The bastard stood there, feeling high and mighty. He stood no chance, though, against the anger of the Miko and Hanyou, who's friends he had slain. When he was down, all was still and silent. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the Miko, Hanyou, and the Hanyou's brother, Sesshoumaru. The Hanyou and Miko would have lost their friends for sure. However, Naraku had made the mistake of reaching his hand against the child that Sesshoumaru held so dear. Rin was what saved them all. Sesshoumaru could not revive her and not the others, since the bastard finally knew what real pain was.

Kohaku was the last one that Tensaiga revived. Sango was happy, as was Miroku. After all, the lecher had finally lost his wind tunnel and could now grope Sango more freely. The little kitsune Shippou couldn't stop hugging Kilala, and the runt went so far as to sit on her head and pull her ears left and right.

The Miko had the completed Shikon-no-Tama in her hands. Her aura was already purifying the jewel, and the evil taint was leaving it. The Hanyou didn't know what to think at the moment as he watched the woman staring down at the jewel. She looked up and their eyes met. He could see some sort of fear, and he knew that she could see the same fear reflected in his own. She gave him the jewel."

Inuyasha paused as he thought back to that moment. Kagome had walked up to him and held out the jewel for him to take. _Here, you take it,_ she had said_. You should make the wish. _

He had taken the glowing stone from her hand with his clawed fingers and stared at it. This thing had caused so much pain and destruction, and now was the time to end it all. However, he didn't know what to do suddenly. He knew what she thought he would with for, to become youkai, but that was not what he wanted. He could smell Kikyou's presence, and he felt like he was torn in two. _Kagome, I-I can't._

_Don't be silly,_ she had told him. _Wish for what you want. The jewel needs to be put to rest, and you've been fighting for this the hardest._

"What did he do with the jewel?" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by his companions voice. He looked up at her, a little startled, then remembered what he had been saying.

"With the jewel? He made a wish upon it. It was all he could do. The Miko would have it no other way, and he realized what he wanted."

Inuyasha had looked at Miroku and Sango, standing with Shippou, Kohaku, and Kilala. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken had left already. All of them were happy. Inuyasha could still feel the unhappiness in the two women watching him though, Kagome and Kikyou. He had loved Kikyou first, and he thought he was not allowed to love again. Kagome had changed that though, and he finally realized he could love both.

A smile touched the corners of Inuyasha's lips. "He wished that both women would be happy, and for the Miko to know how much he loved her."

"How was his wish granted?"

Inuyasha rubbed his chin gently. "It was an odd wish for Midoriko to grant. As she told the Hanyou, in order for each woman to be happy, they had to see him happy."

As soon as he made up his mind to make a wish, Inuyasha found himself surrounded by a bright light, so he closed his eyes. In his mind he could see her, Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko had touched Inuyasha on the shoulder gently._ I want to grant your wish, _her mind had said to his. _You love them, but you can only be with one. Both you and I know which one that is. Only you can make her happy, not I through a wish. There are things you simply must do on your own. I can help you though._

At the time he had been a little confused as to how Midoriko would 'help' him, and more than a little frustrated that she did not grant his wish directly. He had been in absolute shock as she reached up and rubbed his ear, then after giving him one last smile, she disappeared.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome still standing in front of him, watching him intently. From behind her, Kikyou stepped out from the grove of trees and stood behind Kagome. As Inuyasha watched, Kikyou became transparent and faded, a smile on her face. She was free. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little as he heard Kikyou thank him in his mind.

Kagome looked uncertain and hesitant. _What did you wish for?_ She had asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, gave her a 'keh,' and as he walked past her to his brother he muttered something about confusing wenches who were supposed to be powerful Miko's.

"What happened then? Surely Midoriko helped the Hanyou." The Lady had a curios look on her face, and Inuyasha had to hold back from laughing at her eagerness.

"Midoriko helped him by putting Kikyou to rest. Kikyou was dead for more than 50 years already, so she only deserved to finally be able to have peace," Inuyasha explained.

The Lady sighed. "What happened to the Miko?"

"Well," Inuyasha began, "the Hanyou wouldn't tell her what he had wished for. She asked him a few times, but he was stubborn. For a few weeks the small group stayed together. Sango and Miroku were married within the first week. The lecher just couldn't keep his hands off Sango.

Sesshoumaru and Rin disappeared again, as usual, and the Hanyou was happy. In the battle against Naraku they had worked together, but he was still happy to see the bastard go. The group was happy for the most part. Sango was thrilled to have her brother again, and Miroku enjoyed having a family. However, after a few weeks there started to be a problem. The Miko was having trouble traveling through the well. Each time she came through she said it was harder and harder for her to come. They all knew that one day she would not be able to come back at all.

The Hanyou, of course, was devastated. He was angry with Midoriko, since she did not appear to be helping him. How the hell is a guy supposed to try and win a girl when she's 500 years in the future?"

Inuyasha paused again. It was true. He had been angry. Very angry as a matter of fact, and everyone, especially Kagome, could see that. He lost his temper easily, until he actually made her cry. She had been asking him why he was so angry, and then he had snapped at her that if she didn't like it, she could go home. They all knew how hard it was for her to get back and forth, and that any time could be her last. He had felt like such a jerk when he saw the gleam of tears in her eyes. With a pain-filled look she left the hut and ran to the well. He couldn't let her leave though, so he ran after her. Knowing he needed to get her away from the well he had scooped her into his arms and ran to the Goshinboku.

By the time they reached the Gods Tree, Kagome had tears streaming down her face and as soon as her feet touched the ground she took a few steps away from him._ Kagome, please_, he had pleaded with her as he took a step toward her, hoping she would stop trying to get away from him.

_You want me to leave,_ she had said through her tears, _you've made that very clear. Why didn't you wish me to disappear so you could be with her sooner? She can't come back with me still here. Why drag this out?_ Her words tore at his heart since he knew now that she thought he had used the jewel to get Kikyou back. She could not be there as two people however, so she couldn't come back until Kagome left for good, and the well was sealed.

_Kagome,_ he had said gently,_ I don't want you to leave_. Her eyes told him that she didn't believe what he had just said. Hell, he didn't blame her, even he would not have believed the words had he not been the one to speak them. With a frustrated sigh, Kagome had turned to leave, to go to the well and never return. He would not have that though, and with one swift movement he grabbed her arm and slammed her body against his own, wrapping his arms protectively in the process._ You know I've never been good with words Kagome_, he had murmured fiercely,_ but you have to believe me. I don't want you to go._

She had remained stiff, and he could smell fresh tears sliding down her face._ You have no need of me anymore, _she had whispered._ There are no more jewel shards for me to detect, and now you can have Kikyou-_

_You don't get it, do you, _he had snapped then, crushing her to his chest. _I don't want Kikyou. I want you_.

"So what did the Hanyou do?" the Lady asked, taking a sip from her teacup. The sun was setting, and Inuyasha could see the reflection of the orange-gold rays in the cup as she lowered it from her lips. He would have to leave, since it was almost time for her to go to sleep.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's going to have to wait until tomorrow," he said mischievously.

The Lady pouted. "You always leave things off when they're getting interesting."

Inuyasha grinned. "It's the only way to keep you interested."

She chuckled and patted his arm. After saying a short goodbye, Inuyasha left. He walked down the halls, and was greeted by a few of the staff members who had gotten to know him. He nodded at them in acknowledgment, but said nothing. He reached his red Suzuki and unlocked the door. Traffic was light on the way home, and he was relieved when he finally pulled up to the small shrine.

He entered the house and flicked on the living room lights. Soon, Kagome would be coming home, and then everything would be fine.

He sat down on the sofa and leaned his head back, running his fingers through his hair. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips as he continued the story in his mind. After he had told Kagome he wanted her, she had relaxed in his arms, although not as much as he would have liked. Finally she had pulled away, and said she did actually need to go home. She had been afraid that if she went through the well again, she would not be able to get back. It was something that worried him too. It was what he had been fretting about since the defeat of Naraku. As he had gazed down into her tear filled eyes, he made the decision to go with her. Oh sure she had tried to talk him out of it, saying that he belonged in the Feudal era if the well did happen to seal. He wouldn't hear of it though, so that evening they both jumped through the well.

Inuyasha never regretted taking that leap, for it was the last time the well stayed open for them.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Inuyasha flopped down on the sofa and fell into a restless slumber.

oOo

"So, where did we leave off?" he asked. He had slept the whole night on the sofa, and going to work the next day was a soar event. He was glad to get out, and came to the Seniors home right away after stopping for a quick diner.

The Lady smiled and tapped her chin gently. "I believe it was the part where the Miko and Hanyou had decided to get married," she said.

Of course, that's where they had left off three days before, but she didn't remember that. "Yeah, that's right. A year after the well sealed up, the Hanyou finally managed to ask the Miko to marry him. She had said yes, and the wedding was to be a few months later."

Inuyasha could remember the day clear as a bell. A month after the well had sealed, both of them knew they were never going back. It had been said realizing they would never see Shippou, Sango, or Miroku ever again. He had learned to live in modern day Japan over the course of the year, and finally he worked up the courage to 'pop the question.'

As much as he hated to admit it, Kagome had been a little hesitant in accepting his proposal. It wasn't really hesitance, but more like a momentary doubt on her part. He couldn't understand why, but when she had said yes, he didn't really care at that moment. That look in her eyes though, those few seconds before she said yes, haunted him in later years. He didn't know why, it just did.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in the chair. "The ceremony was short and sweet, just like they both wanted it. They moved into their own apartment in downtown Tokyo, and there they lived for a few years."

The Lady clasped her hands. "Oh it sounds so romantic. Young love."

Inuyasha smirked. Yeah, love. He loved Kagome, although he could never find the right words to say that. He felt like Midoriko had completely abandoned him and his wish to let Kagome know he loved her. She was his world, the air he breathed, but there was nothing he could think of saying to express that. Once he tried making her a candlelight diner, but that had turned out to be more of a disaster than anything else. He burned the chicken, undercooked the potatoes, spilled red wine on the white table cloth and cream carpet, nearly set Kagome's hair on fire with the candle, and forgot to put the ice-cream for the desert into the freezer so it ended up melting. To him that simply was not expressing 'I love you,' in the way he had wanted to.

"The Hanyou cared very deeply for the Miko," Inuyasha said, continuing with the story. "He was always ready to help her and he was happy. His greatest joy came when he found out the Miko was with his child."

"Oh how lovely," the Lady cooed. "He became a father."

A tender look crossed Inuyasha's face. "Yeah," he murmured, "he became a father. Their first child was a girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." He could still remember taking Kagome to the hospital, the hours of pacing in the waiting room, then the sound of his first child's wail piercing the air. He was sure his heart had stopped then, and for the first time in years, tears formed in his eyes.

Kagome had been thrilled. She took on a motherly glow instantly, and Mrs. Higurashi had nearly died of excitement of being a grandmother.

"Children are wonderful gifts," the Lady said with a smile. "I have children too, you know, and grandchildren." She then paused, a sad look on her face. "Now if I could only remember their names and faces."

Inuyasha sensed a danger zone, and moved quickly to take her mind off her own children. "Yeah, they are gifts. The Miko gave the Hanyou many gifts after the first one."

The Lady looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes again. "Oh? And how many gifts did the Hanyou receive?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush a little. "Five," he mumbled, a lopsided grin on his face.

The Lady chuckled. "Five. Oh my, that is quite a bunch."

Five children….that was what he and Kagome had. Five. Two girls and three boys. Inuyasha counted his blessings that only two had been girls, and not all five. He had done enough worrying over the years about just two. Had his hair not already been silver, it would have turned so by the time the girls were in their early teens. He was grateful that Kagome had locked Tetsaiga away in a cupboard in the shrine during those years. Otherwise, there would have been many teenage boys walking around Tokyo without the ability to produce children.

After their third child had been born, the had moved back into the shrine. Grandpa had passed away the summer before in his sleep, and Souta was off at college studying to be a chef, so it was just Mrs. Higurashi left in the shrine. She helped take care of the children, and they in turn helped take care of the shrine.

"Eventually the children left home," Inuyasha continued, trying hard not to reminisce too much. "The oldest daughter went to school and studied to be an archeologist. She and her husband met on a sight in China, and they were married about two years after they had met. They had two children of their own." Ironically, they had named them Sango and Kohaku, from the stories that he and Kagome had told them.

"Their second child, and first son, married a Canadian woman and moved with her to western Canada, where he took up architecture," Inuyasha stated, continuing on with the story. "Their second son remained in Tokyo."

"What happened to him?" the Lady inquired before Inuyasha could move on to the next child.

A sad looked passed through his eyes. "He…he was killed in a car accident when he was fifteen. It was a tragedy that devastated the Miko and Hanyou, as well as his brothers and sisters."

The Lady looked grieved. "That is so sad, and so young."

Inuyasha nodded, ignoring the lump forming in his throat. "Yeah, he was," he managed to say, and quickly moved on. He didn't like remembering how a police officer had come to the shrine that evening and delivered the news, how Kagome had broken down in his arm and cried almost endlessly. It was a memory that still pained him.

He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, their second daughter married this bastard of a martial artist, whom the Hanyou could not stand." In truth, Inuyasha had nearly murdered the boy the first time he saw him. He looked so much like Koga that it wasn't even funny, and his baby girl had decided to marry him. Needless to say, father and son in law did not get along too well. "Their fifth child was a bit of a rebel, and caused the Miko and Hanyou much grief," he continued. "Once he disappeared for three weeks and the two didn't know what to do. They had already lost one child, and couldn't handle losing another. He did eventually come back, but he never seemed tame. It was years before he finally calmed down, and that was only thanks to a girl he met on a bus. She was what saved him." Inuyasha still blessed all the gods that the girl had walked into his son's life, otherwise he feared that he and Kagome would have lost another child.

The Lady sighed. "My youngest son was much like that too," she said softly. "He was a rebel that one. I spent many sleepless nights worried about him. He turned out all right too though, such a dear."

Inuyasha smiled. "What was his name?" he asked, hoping desperatly for an answer.

The Lady smiled. "Oh, his name was…." she paused, and Inuyasha's smile faltered. Her smile did as well. "Now what was it….I know it's in here somewhere…"

Inuyasha sighed. It was time to change topics again. "Anyway," he said, getting the Lady's attention back, "the Hanyou and Miko ended up with nine grandchildren, many of whom got married and had children of their own."

The Lady smiled. "Oh my, that's wonderful. So many little ones…the Miko and Hanyou must have been so happy."

Inuyasha nodded. "They were."

The Lady sighed blissfully. "I have grandchildren too you know, and great grand children." She paused. "Sometimes, I just wish I could remember them." Her old sad eyes looked up at Inuyasha, causing his breath to catch in his throat. There was so much longing in those eyes, a want to remember the things that were important in her life, yet she couldn't.

Inuyasha remembered how Kagome had grown old. It was an issue they knew they had to face. He as a hanyou did not age at the same rate as she, and many people though she was his grandmother. Eventually they had had to start saying she was.

"You know," the Lady said, staring down at her hands, "when I first found out I had alzheimers, I was terrified with the prospect of losing my memory. Now I'm not terrified, but I do so wish I could remember my life. I remember bits and pieces, but no details." She met Inuyasha's gaze. "I don't even remember my husband much. Only a little."

Inuyasha swallowed. "What do you remember?"

A chuckle came from her lips. "He was always so headstrong and stubborn. He was good to me though, and to his family. He did everything for them and took care of us. I think he must have died though, since he never comes to visit me. He must have been old, however, because I can remember his silver hair. He was very caring of my, but I never was sure if-" she stopped talking and gazed ahead of herself, as though she was trying to unlock some hidden memory.

"Wasn't sure of what?" Inuyasha prompted her.

"I was never sure if he really loved me, he never said so," she finally said. "He loved another woman before me, and I could see that look in his eyes every so often, that he was thinking of her. He loved her, and I was never sure if he loved me too."

For the first time in years, Inuyasha felt the prickling of tears in his eyes. Not since the death of his son had he cried, but the words he had just heard plunged into him like a knife. He clasped the Lady's hand in his own, causing her to look at him. She looked shocked at his sudden movement, and even more so when she saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes.

"Oh he did," he said hoarsely, hoping against hope that Midoriko had not forsaken him. "Believe me Kagome, he did."

A flash of recognition passed through her eyes as she studied him, and slowly she squeezed his hand in return. "Yes," she said slowly, "I suppose he did."

"I do love you Kagome," he whispered as a tear slipped down his face.

For the first time he said those words, and Kagome believed him. "I know," she whispered, as tears glistened in her own eyes.

_Thank you, Midoriko,_ Inuyasha though,_ for letting me grant my own wish._

"Believe me, Kagome," he whispered again as he kissed her hand.

And she did.


End file.
